


Trust Fall

by stuffandsundry



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ensemble Cast, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7654651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffandsundry/pseuds/stuffandsundry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friendship cannot be forced, no matter how much Genji wants you to get along with the rest of Overwatch. But he's gone on a long term mission, now.</p><p>What do you do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Inevitably, Genji leaves for a mission. 

You refuse to be bitter that you could not go along with your brother. It is, after all, a sensible decision. You have not been with the reformed Overwatch team for long enough to know how to fight with them, not like Genji does. 

If the elders could see him now. He’s grown. You might have been proud if-

(The dragons roar out and under your fury you hesitate for the briefest second. You’ve never used them in a duel like this. But you’re losing right now- can’t get far enough away to aim properly- and you’ll take any advantage you can get. 

Genji’s eyes widen before they are swallowed up by blue. He doesn’t have time to scream.

There’s- 

There’s so much blood. 

You can hear choked sobbing, and you a brief blinding second you think its Genji, that it’s a sign that he’s still alive. No. It’s just you. Just you, forever onwards.)

You blink, and shake your head to clear it. No, you no longer have the right to be proud of him.

He looks happy, from what you can tell of his body language. Greeting Doctor Ziegler with a wave and Jesse McCree with a clap on the back. All three will be heading out for a month or so. You will stay with the rest of the team at base.

Genji hesitates before getting onto the plane. In a sudden movement, he runs back towards you. “Hanzo?”

You blink, surprised. He continues. “I know that you have gotten off to a rough start with the rest of the people here. But I ask of you- please try to talk to them? I believe that you will get along with them, in time.”

He wraps his hands around yours. Metal and sinew, scuffed but nevermore callused. All because of you. “Please try, brother.”

You nod your assent, words lost in your emotions. You will try. For him, it is the least you can do.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> s weat s look i am still working on the brainwashed jack fic i swear. i just wanted to get this down here for now.  
> updates to this fic will be sporadic. all you need to know that this is some nebulous timeline where both brothers have joined the new overwatch, genji has forgiven hanzo but hanzo wont forgive himself  
> as a side note, there is ZERO chance of this ending in mchanzo. not because i have anything against the ship, but because i want to read more gen hanzo fic so no shippy in this, darlins


	2. Chapter 2

It’s one of the children that reaches out to _you_ first, though.

You blink and look up as Hana Song stalks into the room and flings herself onto the couch dramatically. Winston looks up from his laptop in the corner of the room. “Hana? Is there something the matter?”

“Lucio won’t play Dawn Champions V with me anymore. I’m boooored.”

“Don’t you play video games for a living? Nevermind, just go online and play with other people if you’d like. Athena can stop anyone from trying to trace our position.”

“That’s not the point! Sometimes you just want to play a game with friends, you know? Not just randos on the internet.”

Despite yourself, you speak up. “What is... Dawn Champions V?”

Both of them look up, like they’ve forgotten that you are in the room. Song smiles like a cat that has spotted an unwitting mouse.

* * *

 

If you were asked to describe how you got here, you do not think you would be able to. You have an utterly absurd looking headset jammed over your ears and are mashing keys furiously. Song cackles like a madwoman to your left.

“No, no, no, you’re out of ammo! Reload first, dude!”

“Do not call me ‘dude’. How do I reload?”

“No, you don’t need to- you reload automatically, god- there! You’re done, get back in there! And try to remember to fire your rockets this time.”

“ _I have_ \- Where are my rockets? How do I fire them?”

Things continue on in this vein for the rest of the match. You think that you have lost, but you are honestly not quite sure. Song leans over to see your screen and grins at you. “Hey man, that’s not bad for your first attempt. Look, you got Play of the Game!” She points at the screen, where a clip is playing. You don’t really see anything especially noteworthy in the video, but Song says you got a pentakill, or something. She doesn’t sound disgruntled about the fact that your team lost at all.

“Wanna go another round? You’re not totally dead weight, I guess.” She spins her headphones around her finger and juts her chin out in challenge.

You hesitate. You really don’t get the game, but--

You turn back to your screen and readjust your headset.

“Next match,” you say to her, “you will tell me how to play properly and then perhaps we will win.”

Her answering smile reminds you of Genji’s, getting back up after a rough spar. “Let’s kick ass, old man.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dawn Champions V is a name i pulled outta my ass. literally just imagine overwatch.  
> Hanzo's not bad at video games, he's got the reflexes for sure. He just doesn't really see the point in playing by himself. With others, though. That's a different matter and he won't ever admit he likes it.


	3. Chapter 3

After Song somehow decided that you being passable at video games meant that you were- in her words, not yours- “all right”, the rest of the members have been slowly trying to fold you into their group. The younger ones, especially, take the time to greet you by name every time you pass one in the hallway. Lucio has invited you to game night. You haven’t had to deal with social niceties like this in some time, it’s almost overwhelming.

Sometimes you just want to be alone. Like tonight. You reach the top of the wall and flip over the top, silently landing on the roof. You could, of course, use the stairs, but what’s the point of that? You have spent years of training learning to scale walls like this. No sense in not practicing your skills.

Somebody is already up here, sitting on the ledge. A woman, wearing some sort of headgear. Your mind supplies you with a call sign- _Symmetra_ . A former architech for Vishkar, her first meeting with the team had gone about as well as yours had. Only instead of the former Overwatch agents in an uproar- those who knew what the name Hanzo Shimada meant to Genji- it had just been a quietly furious Lucio, for her. They still can’t be assigned to missions together. A frown creases your eyes. You don’t wish to startle her badly, so-

You take a deliberately loud step on the concrete. She whirls around at the sharp _click_. You two lock eyes, and yet neither speaks at first. You allow her to make the first move.

She turns around and goes back to whatever it was that she was doing. You take it as a sign that she would not be averse to your presence on the same rooftop.

You take a seat on the other side of the building and lean back. The sky is beautiful here. The sun is just setting, but there’s so little light pollution that you can see the stars already. Most of the constellations are familiar to you, and you try to pick them out of the pink and gold sky.

_Bzzt-_ “Ah!”

You snap into action, who-

Symmetra is shaking sparks off her hand. You relax slightly.

“Is… everything alright?” You ask tentatively. You don’t want to wish to break this silence, but if she was truly injured, it would be prudent for you to accompany her to the infirmary.

“No! No, I am fine. My apologies.”

You sit back down. As soon as you do-

_Bzzt-_ “No!”

Again?  
  
You frown. Once is chance. Twice- not so much. Should you say something? She looks frustrated, but you've never talked to her before. She might not appreciate the intrusion.

But you have no relationship with her to ruin. You take the leap.

You cough, gently, to get her attention. Her head snaps up. "You seemed troubled. Is something bothering you?"

That's a decent opening. Nonthreatening, and not accusatory either.

She opens her mouth. Hesitates. But you feel like she has something that she wants to say. You are patient.

“I came up here to clear my mind. The quality of my constructs has been substandard, recently, and I hypothesized that it was because I am unused to such disorderly conditions. And yet- here I am, away from all distraction, and _still-_ ” She trails off into nothing, fist clenching and unclenching unconsciously.

“Perhaps,” you suggest as delicately as you are able, “you are being affected by strong emotion? Those too can have an effect on the quality of your craft.”

“ _Emotion_? I don’t- that is irrelevant, I don’t feel anything for- for-”

You are patient.

“They _lied_ to me,” she says with a low fury. The hard light construct in her hand crumples. “They lied to me so that I would steal and kill for them.”

Your breath catches in your throat. (duty it is your duty kill threaten eliminate you are the new grandmaster it is your duty as Shimada you must eliminate the weak _your brother deserves not this life_ ) Oh, you know her fury well. Overwatch had not been able to capture all of the elders when they took down the Shimada crime organization. But none of them yet live out of prison.

She continues talking. You somehow feel that she’s not speaking to you anymore, just  spilling her thoughts into the open air so that she can arrange them into a logical procession. “I understand that- Vishkar used me, used them, it was for a more orderly world, I can think of no better- I still don’t understand, it is the right thing to fight for, I am trying to apologize, but no one will even tell me what I'm doing wrong!” Her voice rises throughout, ending in a shout.  
  
"Apologies are difficult to make." You say absently. You can't tell if you're talking to yourself or to her.

“Then _how_ ? How can one apologize for- for-” _for everything_. You know what she’s trying to say. There’s so much you have to make up for, so much blood on both your hands. “How much must I pay back?” The anguish in her voice echoes that in your heart.

“You can’t decide.” You say, as honest as you’ve ever been.

“Then what’s the _point-_ ”

“You can’t decide how much you get to pay back.” you continue, “but if you decide that he’s- that it’s worth it to try mending what you broke, then all you can do is keep trying. And one day- a year from now, or a decade- they will say that it will be enough. Or maybe they won’t ever forgive you. That could happen too. But if you decide to try- commit to that decision.”

She sits there, considering your words.

A few minutes later, she stands up abruptly. “I have scheduled a simulation for tomorrow morning. I must leave now, or I will not be adequately rested for it.” She nods once in your direction. “Goodnight, Hanzo Shimada.”

“Goodnight, Sy- Ah. My deepest apologies, but I do not recall your name.”

You see her instinctively form _Symmetra,_ but she does not say it. A beat of hesitation. “Satya. My name is Satya.”

You nod. “Then goodnight to you too, Satya.”

She turns and leaves without another word.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Satya shows up to breakfast and shoves a tiny projector into your hands. “Thank you for the advice, last night.” She says formally. “It was most illuminating.”

You’d like to explain that you didn’t talk to her because you wanted something from her, but she has already walked off.

Bemused, you turn the projector over in your hands and turn it on. It’s a tiny dragon. Not quite the same as the ones under your skin- she must have been working off of old paintings- but beautiful nevertheless.

It takes some effort to suppress the odd feeling rising in your heart. You sincerely hope that your advice, earned through blood and tears, helps her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look, yall. I love Symmetra. That being said, please tell me if I've written her badly or offensively. I have never written an autistic character before, and I want to do her justice.  
> i feel like hanzo and symmetra would get along, tbh. they have kinda... the same vibe to them, you feel me?


End file.
